


Say It Again

by darlingbatsy



Series: Matt and Frank’s Kinky Shit [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Matt lets something slip.





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to everyone who beta read and helped edit <3

“Holy shit, hurry the fuck up,” Matt whined against Frank’s lips, hands gripping his shoulders with anticipation. Frank, of course, kept teasing, his fingers tracing Matt’s abs then eventually his waistband, but still barely touching. This time, he was focused on taking things slow. It was the first night they were in Matt’s apartment, which was much cleaner than a rooftop or grimy safehouse. In fact, it was almost romantic. Almost. “ _ Frank _ , please.”

 

“Aw, but it’s so hot when you beg for me,” he whispered, moving to nip at Matt’s earlobe and kiss down his jaw. Aside from just moving slowly, Frank was being uncharacteristically gentle, and it was making Matt even more impatient than he usually was. 

 

“God,” said Matt, voice soft and strained. Frank chuckled and finally showed some mercy, slipping his hand into Matt’s underwear, getting a loud moan in response. “Fuck,  _ Daddy _ .”

 

It was barely a whisper, but it was there, and it was unable to be ignored.

 

They froze. The loud, busy world seemed to fall dead silent as Matt sat up and pushed Frank away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to, it slipped out, I didn’t even… I’m sorry, Frank.” 

 

“Hey, Red, calm down,” he said, bringing his hands up to softly cup Matt’s flushed face. “And, come on, don’t apologize, baby. This isn’t a reason to feel guilty. Fuck, if I’m being honest, it’s kinda hot. And you can use your super-senses to confirm that, if you want.”

 

Breathing heavily, Matt surged forward to kiss him. His own heartbeat was ringing in his ears, mixing with the fainter, calmer sound of his lover’s. And according to that heartbeat, he  _ was _ telling the truth. Frank was the one to break this kiss, resting his forehead against Matt’s and staring into his blue-grey eyes as he caught his breath. 

 

Fed up with their leisurely pace, Frank pushed Matt back onto the silk sheets. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d love for you to say it again for me, baby boy.”


End file.
